


Project about TF Tin/TF罐头计划

by Southful



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kuso
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southful/pseuds/Southful
Summary: How about putting TFQ in a tin?('Q' means 'cute')





	Project about TF Tin/TF罐头计划

**Author's Note:**

> How about putting TFQ in a tin?('Q' means 'cute')

00.  
在大黄蜂上映后，地球掀起了黄色狂潮。  
连带汽车人在地球的人气也水涨船高。  
不甘落后于汽车人，威震天命令震荡波开发一款玩具：要有霸天虎特色，要能大卖。  
震荡波表达异议：我是个科学家。  
然后他做出了一款开罐即可观赏的迷你塞伯坦人情景互动玩具，以下简称机偶。  
01.  
威震天做出表率，震荡波为其设计了破坏大帝威震天机偶，附赠霸天虎报应号背景罐头&缩小版威震天诗集随机一本。  
02.  
响应威震天的“号召”，霸天虎的大家纷纷去扫描了机模，用心地设定了机偶的个性。  
塔恩从来紧随威震天的步伐，连六阶也加入其中：霸王无所谓，黑影不放过任何有利可图的机会，六面兽抱紧了自己变形态的机偶。  
但真的会有人买尖尖的尖头部队吗？  
03.  
红蜘蛛偷偷注册了多个账号。  
闹翻天预定了一套seekers小队，准备放在充电床边的能量块旁。  
惊天雷……他在网路上下载了一份地球的电视剧资源包。  
04.  
玩具取得了巨大的成功，威震天机偶的销量远超第二名。  
……  
威震天“赏”了红蜘蛛一枪。  
红蜘蛛匿名“打倒威震天”“我觉得红蜘蛛才是霸天虎最好的领导人”等购买大量威震天机偶送上红蜘蛛特制的断头台。  
威震天眉毛抽搐地看着一推或无头或无身的部件，举起融合炮，说：“红蜘蛛你个不务正业的流水线残次品。”  
05.  
声波的迷你机偶广受好评。  
但广大买家对于声波机偶缺鸟少狗的配置表示抗议。  
负责市场营销的诈骗解释：因为激光鸟和机器狗也是霸天虎的一员，不属于声波的“附属”。  
绝不是因为要多赚钱呢。  
众人十分感动，然后购买，然后继续骂。  
06.  
不知道为什么明明是针对地球人的（玩具）计划，结果霸天虎内部躁动了起来。  
一半是因为DJD老大亲自监督每个霸天虎都要拥有一个会讲《和平之路》版的威震天机偶，否则翌日DJD查水表。  
一半是因为诈骗这个大眼炉渣。  
07.  
诈骗策划推出矿工威震天、角斗士威震天、重生版威震天等等。  
下一步的计划是背景罐子的分类（普装、精装）。  
08.  
威震天及时叫停了诈骗的计划。  
在众人想要把他拖进角落揍一顿之前。  
09.  
汽车人发现了霸天虎的“阴谋”。  
虽然他们还不知道这个阴谋是什么。  
但擎天柱觉得他有必要阻止威震天。  
他已经这么做了几百集。  
惯性思维。  
10.  
天火认为没有必要。  
他当然没有告诉领袖——他下单的机偶正在准备装货。  
他提议，汽车人可以与霸天虎合作出品玩具。  
毕竟这不是第一次合作了。  
再多一次，是十分合理的。  
11.  
威震天派出副官红蜘蛛与汽车人协商。  
毕竟红蜘蛛还挂着“汽车人友好大使”的名头。  
12.  
汽车人这头由提议的天火作为代表。  
协商过程红蜘蛛一直盯着天火头顶的机偶。  
红蜘蛛：“那是什么？”  
天火：“我的机偶啊。”  
红蜘蛛：“我知道，但是……你为什么顶着他？”  
红蜘蛛感到不爽。  
天火的手指戳了戳头顶小机偶的翅膀，小小的红蜘蛛跳到天火头顶，晃着氦氖射线来复枪，尖细地叫着：“I am the king of Decepticons！”  
天火微微歪过脑袋，微笑着附和：“…the king of skyfire.”  
红蜘蛛感到面甲一烫。  
13.  
不知道是终于被红蜘蛛折磨线路短路（震荡波语）还是另有高谋（塔恩语）的威震天竟然同意了红蜘蛛带回来的与汽车人的合作协议：和汽车人的科学家一起开发玩具。  
千斤顶兴奋地作出掏出状：我是个科学家，交给我吧！  
14.  
天火替代了千斤顶。  
千斤顶回基地养伤。  
15.  
汽车人机偶一经上市，便获得了海啸般的欢迎。  
16.  
虽然威震天的机偶销量依旧遥遥领先——塔恩和红蜘蛛功不可没：据说塔恩四面墙都是威震天的机偶，红蜘蛛就不用说了。  
但就像威震天不会承认他买了一个奥利安机偶和一个擎天柱机偶一样，没有汽车人会承认买了威震天的机偶。  
霸天虎会吗？  
为什么要担心塞伯坦人的面甲问题？  
17.  
所以说，背诵《汽车人守则》的通天晓罐头的销量竟然不是0？  
18.  
不愿意透露姓名的补⚪士拒绝解释。  
接受采访的巨无霸福特解释，他只是放在充电床边时刻提醒他身为提尔莱斯执行官的职责——并不是方便入睡。  
19.  
傍晚巨无霸福特收到了一箱霸王罐头，他被掀开罐头盖子蹦出来的霸王机偶吓到当机，直接倒在了门口。  
20.  
后来福特发现这些小小的罐头机偶们比霸王可爱多了。  
对，按他的话，福特收留了这些“小可爱”。  
21.  
在窗外注视着福特的霸王危险地眯起眼。  
22.  
药师走进机偶罐头的售卖店，准备购买一个科普简单塞伯坦医学的年轻救护车罐头。  
然后他不幸得知所有类型的救护车罐头都被同一个机买走了。  
药师气炸了，机翼竖起90°。  
23.  
那个机是漂移。  
（有钱真的是可以为所欲为.jpg）  
药师想了想那机背着的剑，手腕一阵发凉。  
24.  
失望又气恼的药师离开时看见了角落里的塔恩罐头。  
销量惨淡的塔恩罐头。  
他鬼使神差地买了两个。  
25.  
当药师发现一个塔恩罐头里的机偶顶着霸天虎的面具开始深情高唱至高天组曲后，他把那机偶头与躯干分离。  
26.  
当药师发现另一个塔恩罐头里的机偶半夜爬上他的充电床吵醒他，只为对着他歌颂他的至高首领威震天后，药师把那机偶竖切两半，舒舒服服地睡了个好觉。  
27.  
挡板站在狂飙的罐头前，犹豫不决。  
狂飙站在他身边，面无表情地说：“不需要。”  
挡板惊慌地抬头，不理解地睁大眼。  
狂飙低头注视着挡板：“我在你身边，不需要。”


End file.
